Des ombres
by Absolette
Summary: Certains parmi la multitude ont marqué l'Histoire, mais même d'eux il ne reste que des légendes, des noms, comme des êtres entre rêve et réalité. Pourtant, avant d'être des ombres, ils étaient des hommes qui ont aimé, pleuré, souffert, tué, sauvé mendiants et empires. Et si d'eux il ne reste que du vent, il y a encore les souvenirs de ceux qui les connurent, il y a longtemps.
1. Sensuel

_**Salut les jeunes! eh oui, petite entorse à mon absence qui s'étiiiiire sur le site, mais c'est exceptionnel et surtout parce que Temi me l'a ordonné, hein. Pas comme si j'avais le choix. T_T**_

_**Comme précisé dans le résumé, ceci est donc la réponse à un petit prompt d'un concours facebook, et en ce quatrième jour, c'est sensuel qui est tombé, et j'ai pondu ceci ^^ bonne lecture!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Assassin's Creed et Ezio appartiennent à Ubisoft, Leonardo à l'Histoire.**_

* * *

**_Titre:_** Sensuel

**_Résumé:_** Italie, fin XV° siècle. Certains noyaient dans l'alcool leurs amours flétries et le visage de leur maîtresse qui les avait quitté; d'autres préféraient y abandonner l'éclair de fascination qui avait traversé leur âme en assistant à un meurtre magnifique perpétré par un homme tout aussi fascinant. (réponse à un concours facebook auquel ont participé Temi-Chou et Leenaren)

.

Leonardo buvait.

Ca ne lui arrivait que peu souvent d'ordinaire. Non seulement il connaissait trop bien les ravages de l'alcool sur l'organisme en pleine santé, mais il détestait surtout l'ambiance dans la taverne enfumée. Ces rires gras auxquels se mêlaient les gloussements des prostituées, cette odeur indéfinissable entre urine et bière éventée - ou bien mauvais vin, qu'en savait-il -, cet air chaud et moite qui collait à sa peau...

Non, vraiment, il exécrait l'atmosphère de ces auberges un peu misérables qu'on trouvait partout dans toutes les villes. Bien loin du silence studieux de son atelier, où semblaient suspendues des idées invisibles qui n'attendaient plus que sa main qui les cueillerait, bien loin de la brise tiède qui soufflait de la poussière dorée dans son visage et ses yeux bleus, bien loin des robes lourdes et soyeuses des nobles cultivées qu'il avait la chance de croiser.

Un visage aux traits nobles mais doux, aux yeux bruns pétillants, encadré d'un chevelure noire où couraient des brins d'argent, flotta devant Leonardo. Ce dernier prit une nouvelle lampée de son vin et grimaça sous son goût aigre, se réjouissant intérieurement de sentir sa tête commencer à lui tourner. Il respectait beaucoup trop madona Maria pour laisser son visage s'imprimer dans ses souvenirs comme celui d'une amante qui lui serait interdite, mais il préférait encore cela à la silhouette de son fils.

Ah, son fils... Il avait presque tout hérité de madona Maria. Ses yeux presque noirs où brillait un intérêt permanent pour ce monde, ce sourire qu'il rendait charmeur en le tordait un peu de côté, cette beauté et cette grâce présente dans son corps pourtant large d'homme, de guerrier.

D'assassin.

Leonardo buvait parce qu'il avait vu cet homme de sept ans son cadet tuer sous ses yeux. Il avait jailli de l'ombre comme un fauve, sans un bruit, les pans rouges et blancs de son étrange tunique flottant dans son sillage. La boucle triangulaire de sa ceinture avait brillé un instant du même éclat que cette lame étonnante qui semblait jaillir de son poignet avant de plonger dans la gorge du garde, mort sur le coup.

Leonardo buvait parce qu'il avait vu pour la première fois de sa vie un Assassin en action, parce qu'il en avait frissonné d'excitation et de plaisir, d'un quelque chose de pétillant qui lui avait susurré ''Oh, oui, qu'il est beau'', qui lui avait ordonné de l'aider pour le voir refaire ces gestes fascinants pour l'inventeur.

Leonardo buvait parce qu'il voulait oublier qu'il avait trouvé le fils de madona Maria magnifique, sensuel comme un léopard des neiges.

Leonardo buvait pour se distraire de cette fabuleuse aventure dans laquelle il devait mettre les pieds pendant plus de vingt ans, de ce combat millénaire entre Assassins et Templiers, de cette quête de vengeance dans laquelle s'était plongé son ami, Ezio Auditore Da Firenze.


	2. Oraison

_**Salut les jeunes et les moins jeunes!**_

_**Un petit coucou du Canada, alors que je me débats avec ce foutu bordel d'algorithmes qu'est le site Galaxy ^^" Bon, voilà, j'ai décidé de briser mon absence de ff. net en tenant la promesse que je vous ai faite y'a, quoi, deux mois, en publiant un nouvel OS - cette fois-ci d'Asssassin's Creed, parce qu'on oublie jamais ses amours, même si j'ai débuté Dishonored et Fallout et que je prends un pied monstre devant. Et même si j'ai rejoué, avec un plaisir non feint, aux deux premiers de la trilogie d'AC II, cet OS se passe lui dans l'univers de Rogue (que je vous conseille fortement si vous n'y avez pas joué).**_

_**Alors voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture bande de gens, et à pluche pour de nouvelles aventures!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Ubi-chan.**_

* * *

**Titre :** Oraison

**Résumé :** Ses amis ne diront rien de lui, mais Chevalier en dira du mal, et il estime que c'est déjà beaucoup demander de sa part.

.

Le bruit mat d'un verre vide heurtant le bois de la table ne fut pas suffisant pour briser le silence pesant de la maisonnée.

Les ambres dansantes du feu jetaient des reflets d'incendie sur les visages fermés, sombres, amers, parfois peinés, des différentes personnes présentes dans la pièce à l'ambiance de deuil. Aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir bougé depuis des heures, tant leur immobilité était totale; et pourtant leurs vêtements de cuir lourd et de tissu épais gouttaient encore de la neige fondue qui tombait lentement au-dehors, alors que les vents gémissaient dans les sapins.

Une main experte se saisit à nouveau de la bouteille et remplit le verre de liquide ambré, avant de la reposer sans douceur sur la table usée. Les doigts gantés de cuir se refermèrent autour du whisky et le portèrent à des lèvres brunes qui le burent avec la même lenteur que le précédent, alors que les yeux noirs d'Achilles regardaient par la fenêtre enneigée avec une expression indéchiffrable, quelque part entre la dureté, la peine et le regret. Sa forme brune, encore encapuchonnée, semblait très légèrement avachie sur la chaise, comme si un nouveau et indicible fardeau pesait sur les épaules de l'Assassin, et il devinait plus qu'il ne sentait le regard discret de Kesegowaase qui le détaillait, scrutateur et inquiet.

Le verre désormais vide fut reposé avec le même bruit sec, au moment où le feu pétillait dans l'âtre, faisant s'agiter les ombres dorées avec quelque chose de frénétique avant de s'apaiser tout aussi soudainement. La silhouette accroupie près de la cheminée se pencha et le tisonnier remua mécaniquement les bûches incandescentes, les gestes trop brusques pour être parfaitement contrôlés; une nouvelle étincelle s'éleva dans l'air froid avant de s'éteindre devant les yeux bruns de Liam, éclairant furtivement son visage furieux et sa mâchoire crispée. Sa main droite se serra convulsivement sur le manche du lourd tisonnier, et la gauche glissa à nouveau vers la coque du sabre à sa ceinture, ne se reprenant qu'en sentant le métal courbe sous ses doigts et revenant pendre près du genou encore humide de neige.

Hope, adossée au mur opposé plongé dans la pénombre, bras croisés sur sa poitrine toujours vêtue de sa robe violette d'Assassin, le regardait faire d'un air morne, ses beaux yeux noirs habituellement si vifs à présent voilés par une douleur et une tristesse qu'ils partageaient tous, en cet instant de communion silencieuse. Parfois un éclair de colère crispait ses doigts gantés sur les manches de sa tunique et faisait luire un éclat dangereux de métal dans son regard, lui rendait cet aspect incisif qui l'avait déserté; puis cette lueur disparaissait, à nouveau ombrée par la peine, et la jeune femme se perdait de nouveau dans ses sombres pensées.

Chevalier échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Kesegowaase, découvrant, derrière l'impassibilité apparente qu'affichait toujours l'Algonquin, une inquiétude réelle, nouvelle, mais attendue en ces temps de deuil. Se détournant du masque de peinture rouge qui rendait chaque regard de l'indien difficile à soutenir, le Français nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur laissa ses yeux glisser d'une personne à l'autre, détailler la fureur, la tristesse, les regrets, les doutes qui flottaient dans la pièce refroidie par la tempête au-dehors. Bien que sans doute la personne la moins affectée par l'ambiance délétère de la maison, il la respectait de son silence, partageant avec ses frères quelques minutes de ce qu'il aurait qualifié avec colère de sentimentalisme inutile pour un traître qui n'en avait pas besoin – sachant pourtant quelque part qu'ils en avaient tous besoin. Lui-même avait été choqué par le déroulement des événements, et bien qu'il ne _l'_appréciât pas vraiment,

il sentait tout de même avec une redoutable acuité le poids du revolver à sa ceinture, comme si les lourdes conséquences de cette dernière balle devaient à jamais faire trembler sa main.

Brusquement incapable d'en supporter plus, il s'arracha au mur et se dirigea en quelques grandes enjambées vers la porte, sentant les Assassins lever un regard morne sur sa silhouette encapuchonnée. Les dents serrées, le Français ouvrit la porte avec violence, quittant la pièce avec majesté et fureur, et en quelques minutes il se retrouva dehors.

Il ventait encore, une bise glaciale qui charriait des flocons gelés et les écrasait sur ses vêtements alors que l'Assassin se dirigeait avec une détermination qui avait quelque chose d'enragé vers la corniche blanche. Pas une fois Chevalier ne prêta attention au froid qui pourtant le faisait frissonner, à son souffle qui n'était qu'une brume pâle dans la nuit, à l'eau gelée qui assombrissait ses bottes d'humidité au point qu'il parvint à la sentir à travers le cuir épais; non, tout au long de sa courte marche, sa mâchoire resta crispée, et ses yeux brûlants dirigés vers son but. Il traversa le champ de neige noircie par endroits, là où les attaques au mortier avaient fondu la couche de flocons vaporeux; il franchit l'insignifiante barrière de buissons touffus qui le séparait du chemin encaissé; il se pencha sous le pin imposant qui brûlait encore à travers la route, pour enfin se retrouver sur la corniche gelée.

La mer s'écrasait à ses pieds, brisant morceaux de glace et vagues écumantes avec la même régularité et la même sauvagerie, et un vent glacial venu de l'océan semblait vouloir le tirer vers le bas, le pousser le arrière, l'élever vers le couvercle cotonneux de nuages au-dessus de sa tête. Une tache plus sombre sur la neige immaculée attira le regard bleu du Français et il découvrit une petite éclaboussure qu'il voyait noire mais qu'il savait rouge, comme venue le narguer plus encore et alourdir ce damné pistolet qui brûlait contre son flanc.

Chevalier releva des yeux furieux vers la ligne d'horizon et cracha : « Tu n'étais qu'un petit imbécile, Shay Cormac. Vraiment, un imbécile, un idiot, un sale vendeur de choux, un vendu aux Rosbifs, un cochon d'Irlandais. »

Un brusque coup de vent fit claquer sa capuche contre sa joue, une gifle bien inoffensive qui pourtant le mis plus en rage encore, et l'homme continua en français, certain que nul ne comprendrait sa diatribe assassine : « Tu n'étais rien de plus qu'un ignorant, une tête brûlée stupide et irrespectueuse, un insupportable blanc-bec qui savait tout juste manier une épée, et jamais nous n'aurions dû te donner la chance d'appartenir à la Confrérie. Notre combat pour la liberté, nos traditions, notre art, nos symboles, tu les foulais aux pieds, quand tu ne t'en moquais pas allégrement ! »

Chevalier marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle, respirant l'air salé qui gelait ses poumons et soufflant une fumée blanche qui disparaissait aussitôt dans le vent, puis reprit plus calmement : « Pourtant, tu as su te montrer utile pour nous. Cette odieuse sapine que tu appelais la Morgane a permis d'éviter d'inutiles dégâts à mon précieux Gerfault, et bien que le concept de discrétion t'ai été étranger, tu savais éliminer nos cibles avec une efficacité certes discutable, mais appréciable. Et je ne sais comment, tu es parvenu à tromper Hope, Kesegowaase et même Achilles, qui tous chantaient tes louanges et ton incroyable potentiel. » Un sourire ricanant fleurit sur ses lèvres et il siffla vicieusement, soudain furieux : « Petit serpent. Vois comme ils sont maintenant que tu nous as quittés, que tu nous as TRAHIS !»

Son rugissement résonna dans la nuit et l'océan sembla se taire quelques instants, laissant au Français tout le loisir de déverser son fiel – ce qu'il ne se priva pas de faire, tempêtant et hurlant comme un possédé : « Tu as ruiné nos efforts pour sauvegarder ce monde avec ta stupidité et ton égoïsme, ta folie soudaine sur ce chaos que nous sèmerions a semé le doute dans les têtes des meilleurs d'entre nous, tu nous as volé le Manuscrit, et tu nous as trahis – COMMENT AS-TU PU ?! Ils étaient ta FAMILLE, ton ordre, ILS ÉTAIENT TOUT CE QUE TU AVAIS, et tu leur as TOURNÉ LE DOS ?! TU N'ÉTAIS PAS DIGNE DE LEUR ATTENTION, PAS DIGNE DE LEUR AMOUR ET DE LEUR AMITIÉ ! TU AS **TOUT** DÉTRUIT, TOUT CE QU'ILS AVAIENT CONSTRUIT AVEC TOI ! »

Une vague plus haute que les autres s'écrasa au pied de la falaise, l'écume bondissant au visage de Chevalier alors qu'il hurlait des insanités et des insultes envers le jeune homme disparu. Il cracha les mauvais souvenirs, les reproches, les regrets les plus horribles qu'il ait ressenti pendant sa déjà déclinante vie d'Assassin envers l'Irlandais qu'il avait toujours détesté et méprisé.

« Tu n'es même pas digne d'être pleuré, d'être regretté, d'être même évoqué, acheva Chevalier d'un ton tranchant, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. C'est une bonne chose que tu sois mort, Shay Cormac, et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi satisfait d'avoir tué qu'après t'avoir tiré dans le dos. Une mort appropriée pour un traître à son sang et à sa famille, qu'en dis-tu, vendeur de choux ? »

Seul le vent lui répondit, un murmure gelé à son oreille, des doigts impalpables qui tirèrent sur ses cheveux longs et sa capuche en toile. Une nouvelle vague grise se jeta contre les rochers, mais avec moins de violence, alors qu'un calme provisoire dans la tempête s'abattait sur le territoire des Assassins.

Chevalier fusilla une ultime fois du regard le maelström d'un gris de plomb qui semblait flotter au-dessus de l'océan, puis se détourna avec brusquerie et revint à grands pas vers la grande masse noire et blanche du manoir recouvert de neige. Sa colère n'était toujours pas calmée, brûlant toujours chaque fibre de son être comme bien souvent auparavant, mais jamais avec une telle intensité, promettant au Français une irritation longue de plusieurs semaines.

Pas une fois, par trop ulcéré de cette trahison envers sa Confrérie pour chercher à en comprendre les raisons, exaspéré par le deuil qu'observèrent longtemps ses frères et sœurs Assassins, ne chercha-t-il à connaître les raisons de cette réflexion profonde dans laquelle fut plongé Achilles, toujours à observer le monde extérieur par la fenêtre; ni n'interrogea-t-il le mentor sur la nature de sa dernière discussion houleuse avec l'Irlandais; pas plus qu'il ne prit en compte le traumatisme que Lisbonne avait sans doute été pour l'esprit encore naïf du jeune homme disparu. Non, Chevalier préféra cracher sur son nom à chaque occasion, dénigrer ses actes et ses réflexions en face des autres Assassins, qui au départ fronçaient les sourcils ou prenaient congé avec une expression douloureuse, mais qui après quelques mois cessèrent de souffrir de chaque évocation de leur traître de frère. Kesegowaase, Hope, puis Liam rejoignirent son opinion, ne considérant plus l'Irlandais qu'avec la honte de l'avoir accepté et aimé, et le mépris que Chevalier savait qu'il méritait.

Et ce fut ainsi, après cette dernière oraison haineuse, que fut enterré le souvenir de Shay Patrick Cormac, Assassin du nouveau monde, que ses doutes sur son combat firent chuter plus bas que terre.

…

Ou du moins le crurent-ils pendant deux ans.


End file.
